cursedlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Hypnosis Line
This quest will have two parts. 1st part : For this part, you need to become a guild member. Then, go talk to Loki, the soldier in the guild doctor's room. Loki will engage you for arrest a serial rapist. Since you will gain 5 000 g to complete this quest, you will accept. Loki will guide you to the inn for meet DraginSong. He will hypnotise you and impose two suggestions : become a cock sucker by a keyword and turn back sober by a fingersnap. After this, you will seek for the rapist during night. Explore the poor street of the city and find a naked girl. You will fall to a trap and meet your archenemies : Berryl and the Devil Eye. Berryl will start a training to turn you to her dog : she will hypnotise you each night. You have no choice but come back each night until you arrest her. After this first session, at the morning, go talk to Loki, then talk to DragonSong. Go back to sleep (and spend the night with Berryl). Next day, go seek DragonSong, but Berryl will intercept you and send you to sleep. The next day, you will finally meet DragonSong. He'll give you an authorization for talk to the « false rapist » in the jail. Go for it, Berryl will see you and send you to her training room for the night... Next day, go see DragonSong, he will send you harvest 5 Golden slime residue (not the fluid that you get when you beat em. Residues are on the ground, you will see them, dont worry) and 5 silver flowers. When you got those items, go back to DragonSong. You'll probably trigger a sucking cutscene so talk to DragonSong Again after this. Then, go get some rest... and see how you will be saved by DragonSong. Next day, go talk to Loki : he give you his house. This is the wooden one on the east part of the city. Inside, you will have a storage for your gold and some items. If you play in easy mode, check the crafts, you will find an invisible chest who contain a relic. After this, go see Dragonsong. He want to hang out with you. Take a night to think about it, then go see him and accept. Spend some days with him until he give you the Magic Academy's Student Card. IMPORTANT : this is the end of the first part. If you try to get the 2nd part, here is some recommandations : * this is a hard part so make a save now and your next saves on another slot ! You have a high risk to have a bad ending. * The 2nd part will have some consequences like an unremovable quirk for Liliana's and you won't be able to have relics, Cancary in cage and Futanari ends after this. But you will unlock the true end path. Think about it : which end would you have for this run ? If you really want to continue on this line... lets go... 2nd part : You will find the magic academy to the north of Anvil. You will see a magic stone who an avoid you to walk to Anvil next time.This is your last chance to make a safe save. After this, you should save in another slot until you finish this line. When you are ready, go in and talk to the janitor. After a long scene, you will notice, you thought you talked to the director, but it was Berryl and you already triggered her trap card. Now, you are a student of the Academy, Liliana's won't remember that she saw Berryl and spend her days to study magic. You are at the day « 0 ». Nothing will happen until you go to sleep, but you can explore the school before this. Here is some explanations about the life at school : * each day have 6 periods : early morning, morning, early afternoon, after noon, dusk and night. Some events will trigger only during one period but not others. You can check what period is it thanks to the school clock. * You will spend 30 days at school and must escape to Berryl before this day, or else you will have the Bad ending A. * To avoid bad ending, you need to : * - complete the 6 magic lessons in this order : light, wind, water, fire, earth and thunder and pass the soul brand of each of this elements. * - meet the bad students of the schools and spend some times with them until you meet Anna. * - spend some nights with DragonSong and, when you must have to do, talk with thunder teacher. * - during your dark magic lesson, try to fuck with as much as student you can. The A button will cost you 30 seconds so avoid him and spam the space/enter button for skip text without losing seconds When you have only one minute remaining, go back to the dark magic classroom * - when you finally contact Seaclya, you have to harvest 5 000 SP ! (this is hard but not impossible) If you complete those requirements, you will have to fight Berryl. After this, your DragonSong affection's level will affect the consequences. If you love him enough (affection level > 20 I guess), you will have the true ending... or else, you will have the bad ending B. You can try this event by yourself. In case you want some help, you will find in this table the actions you have to do day per day (note that if an action is impossible during a day, do the next event in se same day part and report this one for tomorrow, as long as you do everything before the last day, it shall be ok). Day 26 : before you skip lessons, go to cafeteria and talk to the doctor : have sex with him and get a philtre. Then skip lesson and talk to Anna in the toilets (take the piltre before you talk to her), you should ask her some help to gather a lot of semen, but you'll see her idea only tomorrow. For now, have sex in the toilet and repeat the operation for afternoon. During the dusk, talk to : students in men dormitory (NOT YOUR ROOMATE!), man in cafeteria and janitor (DON'T TALK TO THE MAN TIED IN GARDEN : ITS A TRAP!) and FINALLY : the thunder teacher (it's very important!). If you notice that you are not in estrus anymore, take a philtre if you can. Before you go to bed, use absorb semen. Day 27 and more : You will spend each next days according to this schedule : go see the doctor to gain a philtre. Use it, then talk to Anna (she will wait you in men dormitory, in front of your bedroom). You will spend all the day as a meatoilet. Everybody will fuck you until the dusk. You should gain a lot of SP like this (philtre increase the amount gained). After this, use « absorb semen », take a philtre if you need and fuck all people you can (students, janitor, cafeteria man, NOT THE TIED MAN) and finish with thunder teacher. Absorb semen once again and go to sleep. If you gain enough sp (it should be the case on the 28th day or 29th), Seaclya will make her apparition after you fucked the thunder teacher. Now, prepare to fight Berryl. No matter what level you have, HP will mean nothing during this fight. Each turn, Berryl will use a soul brand on Liliana : light (you will lose your armor), wind, water, earth and finally she will try the thunder. During the thunder turn, Liliana will remove all your hypnosis. Each turn, you should use some attacks / lust spells (some of them will be unavailable during a precise turn due to hypnosis) and Berryl will act also. Each time Seaclya interfere, you will lose some SP. If you go under 5 000, you loose and have bad end A. You must beat Berryl before. After you beat her, she will run away and thunder teacher launch his control on you. You will fight the true director of the academy, but you should be able to beat him easily. After this, if you love DragonSong enough, you should have those scenes : After a long dialogue who explain what happened to Liliana, you will be in her Mind room. Talk to each « magic Typhoon », then talk to the crystal. If Liliana follow DragonSong, you will be sure you have the good end (if she stay, you will have bad end B). To resume, after a Dark Magic ritual to enhance the thunder teacher powers, DragonSong will die to be sure that Liliana will obey him forever, but the Director was alive and save Liliana. That's it, you escaped to Berryl and gain Dragonsong necklace. For now, Berryl's suggestions will trigger if you fight alone against random monsters (take of armor, get excited, etc. but you still attack anyway). Since Seaclya won't interfere when you got « earth » effect, Liliana will automatically activate her « queen's longer wish » and be raped by monsters (but the fight won't end for this). She will do it once per turn. You will loose 100 hp for each rape and there is one chance that Liliana get pregnant from the monster who raped her. When this occurs, Liliana stop the fight and walk slowly on the map. When this happen for the first time, go to sleep. A scene will occur and you gain the lust skill « abort/give birth », who allow you to... abort the baby or give him birth. If you don't activate this skill when you got pregnant like this, you will automatically give birth at the 7th day. Plus, because of those hypnosis suggestions, Liliana will have a different comportment : * she have no shame. You can unstrip her whenever you want, she will not take back her clothes * she need more sex to get out of estrus * each orgasm will trigger an urination and she loose 1 hp * she can't have less than 500 lust * she can become pregnant in fight (like a said before) Bad end A description (if you lose against Berryl or have less than 5 000 sp at the 30th day end : Liliana will be raped again and again in the dark magic classroom until her mind broke. Even after this, she will be raped again and again and again... Bad end B (if you beat berryl but wont love enough Dragonsong). The Thunder magic teacher, who become magic academy's director, became Liliana's master forever. She won't try to fight against him, she love be his toy. Director will use hair to rise a succubi army and awake king Inma while he fight the empire. Liliana will be his most trustful peon in this war. Category:Cursed Armor I Category:Quest Lines